Toying With Death
by ShinigamiNoKitsune209
Summary: An alternate world to my "Naruto's Intervention" and a more realistic take this time. Naruto is part of an organization similar to the SDF and is still in his late teens. Care to know what happens when the youngest Agent in history is placed in command of the teams meant to cleans Japan of the undead? M for a reason. Harem AKA: Sex friends (Some changes in chap 5)
1. Chapter 1

**An alternate amd more realistic version to my "Naruto's Intervention" story. Enjoy.**

 **(Prologue)**

Fires burn throughout the world. Smoke rises from destroyed buildings, sirens ring, and gunshots can be heard. The world has been plunged into chaos. America, Russia, and China were the first to fall. However, things didn't happen over night, but rather very slowly over the course of one month.

 **(One month and a half prior to current time)**

A man walks through the dimly lit halls of what seems to be an underground headquarter. This man wears a black suit and tie with a crimson shirt. His shoes, however, are combat boots. His steps echo throughout the hall as he nears a room. Upon arrival to the room, the man opens the door and enters. He is greeted by 15 men men and women who stand in attention at his presence. "At ease people." He says and the men and women sit. "Everyone present?"

"All accounted for, sir." One of the women says.

"Then let us begin." He says and then a screen turns on behind him. "The CDC have submitted reports on a new illness going around. Some even believe this to be a terror attack but no one really knows. Your job is not to find out where this started, but rather to prevent it from spreading any further. Now, this may seem farfetched but this is a surveillance footage sent to us by the Russians."

The screen then starts to play the given footage. A man eating another man, then the man turns and the two head to the streets. The video ends with the two men, and three cops being shot in the head by a squad of masked cops.

"Zombies?" One of the men ask as he cannot believe his eyes. He also unknowingly asked the question that was plaguing the others' minds.

"I told you, farfetched." The one giving the briefing says and then the screen goes back to the information. "Still, we might as well be too careful. That being said, I have already decided on who will lead the teams."

"I really hate you." A new man, no, _teen_ says as he enters. He is dressed in a black SAS outfit but without the gas mask.

"Yes, well, you will be leading the teams. Are we clear, Mister Namikaze?"

"Hai, hai."

"Naruto-senpai!" One of the men stand to greet and Naruto just waves.

The briefer continues on after telling the man and Naruto to sit. "We have no idea of when this may happen, but as you all know, we may as well say our time is limited. Russia has already given an excuse for the surveillance you saw and since no one knows the truth, they said it was two murderers that had bad blood with the cops."

"So what you're telling us is that it is likely that our government may give the same excuse." Naruto says instead of asks as he knows how the world governments work. "Tell me, what would you do if I told you Angelo would come and help us?"

The man shrugs before looking at his watch. "Training starts tomorrow at TG 3. Good luck people, and until death do we part."

 **(A week before disaster)**

Naruto leans on the edge of an aircraft carrier. Their organization was requested to move out to sea where there would be a lesser chance of them gaining infected people in the days to come, but the problem arises if they do get one. As the sound of planes and helicopters takeoff and land, Naruto turns his head to the right to see two od his teamates joking around.

"It's been far too long, Naruto."

The bloned's eyes widen as he hears the all too familiar voice. Before him stands a man wearing a black SAS uniform just like his own. However, the man's face is covered by a face mask similar to Kakashi's. The hair is black but is similar to the one Naruto has which is a crew cut. **[Hair style from The Last]**

"Indeed it has, Angelo." Naruto greets with a smile. He gets up from his perch and shakes the man's hand.

Angelo chuckles and motions Naruto inside the ship. "You remember that project my friend was working on?" He asks and doesn't expect an answer and he isn't disappointed. "He finished it and it works perfectly."

Naruto perks up at this and asks, "Oh? And what does it do exactly?"

Angelo just chuckles again before saying, "You'll find out eventually."

 **"Teams Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, and Delta, please proceed to the briefing room now."**

Naruto looks over to Angelo and sees the frown on the man's face. However, he doesn't take it to mind as there are more important matters to attend to.

After arriving, Naruto is shocked at seeing a new video playing.

"This is the latest footage so far. This was dated only a day ago and is now our top concern. Reports say that someone has just entered the hospital an hour ago from a flight. The patient came from America where this video was captured. We have reason to believe that this man is infected, but we cannot move unless we have hard evidence."

"It will be too late by then." Angelo says. He always hated it when they are unable to stop something bad from happening just because of some stupid protocol.

The people in the room turn to face the newcomer and are surprised to Naruto standing by the newcomer's side.

"We're on the same boat, Angelo. But we must keep in mind that this isn't the Philippines where you made sure to prepare for the unexpected." The briefer says and goes to continue but is cutoff by the man he just spoke to.

"Even the Philippines did the same thing, but we actually don't hide the truth from our countrymen anymore. Now, every Filipino is prepared for the worse." Angelo's statement surprises the briefer and the others but this in turn made those in the briefing room realize that the Philippines may as well be their closest ally in regards to the possible support they may need.

"So what can we do?" A woman asks.

Naruto answers and the answer was simple. "We pray that we can react fast enough and that mankind is actually worth saving."

 **(Day of infection)**

Tokonosu City was oddly quite at the early morning hours as it was usually already bustling with some activities like people heading to jobs or students heading to school.

The streets only had very few people walking about. Those people were actually quite puzzled as well since there were more people yesterday at these early hours. They simply brushed it off to the idea that some people just wanted to sleep in a bit this day. What they don't see though is a flight of 4 Black Hawk helicopters that are heading out to sea.

The men in the helicopters just look at the city with their eyes pealed. They are one of the many patrols sent to keep watch for any sign ofthe infected or if the infected ever even come into view. Usually they would not mind any odd behavior of the city populace. But seeing as how there were far too few people during an _always_ busy hour made them suspicious. "Radio it in. I think today is the day." A feminine voice says to one of the pilots.


	2. Enter D-day pt1

**I'm still using mobile so forgive me for any errors. Also, I would like to thank the two who reviewed. Their names shall be posted at the end of the chapter. Now to the story!**

 _ **(Day of infection)**_

 _Tokonosu City was oddly quite at the early morning hours as it was usually already bustling with some activities like people heading to jobs or students heading to school._

 _The streets only had very few people walking about. Those people were actually quite puzzled as well since there were more people yesterday at these early hours. They simply brushed it off to the idea that some people just wanted to sleep in a bit this day. What they don't see though is a flight of 4 Black Hawk helicopters that are heading out to sea._

 _The men in the helicopters just look at the city with their eyes pealed. They are one of the many patrols sent to keep watch for any sign ofthe infected or if the infected ever even come into view. Usually they would not mind any odd behavior of the city populace. But seeing as how there were far too few people during an always busy hour made them suspicious. "Radio it in. I think today is the day." A feminine voice says to one of the pilots_.

 **(TWD)**

On the ships, life is peaceful among the crew. On the carrier, Naruto is staying in his room with the door unlocked but closed. No one dare enters his room for fear of being killed by thr blonde teen. The guys stay out for that reason only, but the women stay out because either they end up with a gun pointed to their faces due to some woman nearly raping 'poor' Naruto, or they end up being thrown to the ground because they are not allowed inside. Fact is, Naruto only allows ten people to enter his room. Well, besides his team of course.

Angelo is currently laughing like a lunatic as he plays with his new toy. This in turn creeps out everyone in the hallway to the man's room.

 **"Attention all personnel! This is a code RED. All personnel proceed to your stations!"**

No one moves for ten seconds flat. The message hits their ears like a freight train does a man. Once it does sink in...

The entire ship bursts into a working war machine. Men and women rush to their battle stations. The aircraft handlers head below deck to take charge of the needed aircraft. The teams scramble to the armory and those that will be sent out first head into the briefing room since they are the most important considering the situation.

"Alright lads, we are not going to bullshit this thing. I want you to be ready to kill your friends and family if need be. We will mourn for them at a later date." The briefer says. "Naruto, you and Angelo will head into hell first. Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, and Delta teams are yours."

"Ryoukai." Both friends say unanimously.

 **(With the Black Hawks)**

A pilot looks down since the Black Hawks have yet been given the order to return to the carriers. Then the pilot sees something he never thought he' see on the first day of infection. "Command, this is Knight." He pauses as mind races to form a sentence of what he is seeing. "We have a huge problem." He looks at his crew and sees them nod. "The police station... its under seige. My crew will-

 **"Negative. All Black Hawks are to return to their carriers. Our first teams are on standby and they will NOT move until all Hawks are accounted for."**

"Ryoukai." Knight finally says after the order was given.

 **(Briefing room)**

The eyes of Naruto go over the video from a CCTV being shown to those with him in the briefing room. "How much longer until the last Hawk lands."

"Soon. One was about to let his crew out to try and help a police station."

Naruto nods before turning his attention to Angelo. "What do you think?"

Angelo looks at the live feed before switching the video to that of one with good view of the police stations throughout the country. "We can't head there immediately. It would be suicide even with our enhanced abilities."

Naruto smirks at this. "You mean if we went there alone?"

That causes Angelo to smirk back from behind his mask. "Yes. I want support teams with us. A flight of F22 Raptors should be ready for a bombing run that can only be authorized by either Naruto or me. Also, I want the ships to not allow any contact with the now 'outside world' unless approved by me or Naruto since it could lead to something disastrous."

"Sir!" A woman shouts as she burst through the door. Panic and sweat cover her as she goes for the remote and switches the video to what a satellite can see. "This just came in. One of the ships stationed near the gulf had a similar mission to ours but-

Naruto cuts the woman off. "They allowed outside contact." He says as the video shows the ship being overrun by the undead. "Share this with everyone else. I want all ships to understand the price. Also, tell them that... they will be destroyed if they choose to ignore the order."

"H-hai!" The woman stutters as she has to run back to the bridge. However, the ship on the video explodes as a missle hits it.

"It seems as though the other ships had the same idea but..." Angelo leavea the sentence hanging knowing the rest already knew what he was going to say. It would already be too late.

 **"The last Hawk has landed. All teams for the operation, proceed to the newly feuled Hawks."**

"Alright, you heard the man people! Get your asses in gear! We leave in five!" Naruto barks as they head for the gear room to place on a special wear to keep them safe from the infection in case it is airborne. They can now only be too careful as they cannot take any chances.

Five minutes pass with the teams heading to their Hawks. They now wear a Blackwatch suit which Angelo had someone make after playing Prototype. His reasons for having it made were simply because it looked cool, and if his additions to the suit were of any indication, now really similar to those the CDC use to keep the virus out. If he remembers correctly, the name for the CDC suits would have to be... something around the lines of bio hazard suits.

The teams get in their Hawks and then said Hawks takeoff. "I want the name of the person who reported this. I also want that person with us once we enter Tokonosu City." Naruto says as he looks on.

"Ryoukai." One of his men says before accessing the fleet's database. "Her name is... Sasuko Satsuki Uchiha."

 **(TBC)**

 **Alright! Now that that's done, I'll continue my NI (Naruto's Intervention). Also, ai added the Blackwatch suits from Prototype (one) since they look cool** _ **BUT**_ **I said this would be a Naruto x HOTD thing so... only their characters are going to show.**

 **I guess that's it.**

 **IMPORTANT:**

 **For those that reviewed in NI, I thank you. Also, I thank Cf96 and BANKAIZEN for their review...s. Bruh~**

 **Anyway, the time's up for those who voted for the NI "Shido's death" thing and the answer is: A! As you requested, I shall kill Shido the way I see fit and it will be included either in the next chap of NI or the one after.**

 **See ya people! SNK209, out!**


	3. Enter D-day pt2

**From now on, no recap. Really, all you really need to do is simply re-read the last few lines of my previous chapter. I will give if I feel like it though.**

Naruto perks up at the name. "Sasuko Satsuki Uchiha?"

"Know her?" Angelo inquires with a teasing smirk.

Naruto grunts before he turns to go to the Black Hawk that is meant to take him to Tokonosu City. "No but, I knew her brother and sister."

Angelo humms before nodding in acceptance. "Alright, set flight plan for Tokonosu City. Make sure the F22's are ready by the time we arrive!"

"Hai!" A man shouts. He goes to tell command of the orders.

Angelo and Naruto board the aircraft and then, they set off.

Minutes later, the coast of Japan can be seen on the horizon. The flight of Black Hawks that number by at least twenty can be seen by anyone on the coast. "Knight here, be ready for a long day. We'll be bringing in the second and third wave as well."

A chorus of affirmative can be heard through the radio. "Everyone set?!" Angelo asks over the radio. Again, the chorus is heard. "Good! Remember, kill even those bitten and have yet to turn. Give them a... human's death if possible. Once you've been bitten, you will have two choices. First, you lose that part that's been bitten. If not, kill yourself."

"Approaching the coast!"

Everyone turns to look at the country, and to say they are proud is an understatement. so far, the entire country has managed to suppress the infection. "Alright, though I did take this from a game, we are now Blackwatch! We are now a private military organization that speciallizes in this field of operations and also all other terror-related ones."

"Why can't people come up with anything original these days?"

"People are lazy, the fuck do you expect?"

"Let me guess; the virus shall be named Blacklight?"

"Bitch, I am NOT that cheap."

No one cares. Seriously, unless you dear reader do, but otherwise, who? You're gonna go and say something that'll make me laugh so back to the story.

Naruto groans in annoyance. Yes, Japan has suppressed the infection, but if anything helps, then playing Prototype 2 really did help. Well, luckily no mutant zombies here... **(A/N: can I add Hunter from Left4Dead? Asking the readers' permission here!)**

Angelo rechecks his weapons before aiming down a sniper rifle. He looks uses the scope to see the current situation and much to his ire, it was just as he predicted. Bodies that have died that are completely dead lay on the streets, but what makes it worse is that only a few litter the streets. The Undead on the other hand are practically combing the streets. "This is Angelo; proceed to using Aliases."

"Roger, Victor 251; this is King 25, ready to commence Operation Halo." The reply comes and others soon follow. Few minutes pass and the first wave finally exited Tokyo.

In a russian accent, a voice says, "This is by far the best prepared battalion I've ever seen."

"The fuck are you." Angelo questions.

"Your Russian friend. Now, we have a few things to discuss later, but just to let you know, the United States have a ship armed with EMP missles near Japan. You should be fine now, so I'll be seeing you soon."

Angelo shrugs as he orders Command to check if any US vessels are well within firing range to fire an EMP on Japan. Easy to say he isn't disappointed. "Guess he's our friend."

"Victor 251, this is Maelstrom, do you want to prepare Anti-EMP equipment?"

"Yeah, radio in Command."

"Victor, we are approaching Checkpoint Tokyo."

Angelo smirks. "We should at least try to cause minimal damage. Have the strike teams ready for takeoff. Have their mission parameters changed into that of a strafe and possible bombing run instead of just a pure bombing run." The person he spoke replies an affirmative. "Now, let the fireworks begin."

Few minutes pass and the flight of helicopters seem to decorate the sky over Japan as if they are moving dots. Thankfully, not the entire country has been seized as of yet since some parts already had military checkpoints set up. Now, those points just have to wait for the first battle to start; otherwise, they will not be given the excuse to kill the civilians. Their excuse: bio weapons from a terrorist group made their way to Japan. Another signal though, is a more... crimson one.

"This is Hammerhead, ready for run."

"Proceed." Those words unleashed Hell.

F-22's roar through the sky as they unleash a storm of bullets. Some hit gas trucks and tanks making explosions roar with the firing of guns. Some hit supersonic speed as they unleash some explosive ammunition.

"Bombard the place. This is going to have to be our first evac point. Evac point A to be precise."

The place soon engulfed in flames as Napalm was used and buildings were destroyed. Ten helicopters hovered as a few planes unleashed some water to eradicate the fire. They then landed with their troops taking out any surviving undead.

"Abraham, I want you to ensure that our Leopard tanks make it here." Naruto says before his BH heads off to follow the rest of the fight.

The next evac point was found andd this time, Angelo says, "This is my stop. I will catch up soon enough." With that being said, the Hawk hovers a few meters off the ground for Angelo to jump off and land with a roll.

"What's the next stop?" Naruto asks one of the men on the heli he's in. The man then replies, "Fujimi High."

Naruto nods before determination dances in his eyes. "Taicho, we have an intercepted phone call."

"Let's hear it." Naruto says and is surprised as he knows that voice all too well.

 _"Sasuko, what's going on here?!"_

 _"It's an apocalypse... a zombie apocalypse, Rei."_

With that, Naruto tenses. "Call off the Strike teams. That will be our next stop. I want to be able to rappel down there and then make sure the second wave arrives just before dusk! I want them ready for a sweep of the school!"

"Hai!"

Naruto then removes his armor and the act shocks everyone as he had been wearing another outfit underneath. The uniform he was wearing under the Blackwatch uniform is one given only to him and his fellow bretheren who survived the experiments performed on them.

"You were part of it." One of the men says in shock. "You were drafted into project ANBU. You... you're..."

Naruto frowns as he hated that project. He then places his mask as the soldier finishes as he himself becomes emotionless. "Kurama..."

 **(TBC)**

 **And that's that. I hate reading cliffies, but I love making them. So, please review! That's what keeps writers writing. Well, me and a few anyway. Not all but I know I'll continue so long as I get reviews. When they stop then I stop for nearly a year. I may even abandon it if no new reviews are seen. Even a simple flame is good... just don't hurt me too much.**


	4. Important Note

**Alright, so here's an important note. Toying With Death will be rewritten to a hopefully more realistic sense… again. *sigh***

 **Anyway, check out my "MVN" or "My Version of Naruto". I'll be having that as my main story so most of my time will be spent on that. Lastly, I'll be removing the previous two chapters and this A/N a week from now for rewriting. I am not satisfied with how I ended up giving myself a writers' block because I tried to get a lot of my ideas out in a single chap.**

 **Until next time!**

 **(May 23, 2016; 12:03 afternoon; Philippines)**


	5. Into the school

**As I said, the fourth and fifth chapter shall be rewritten and I have decided against adding the Hunter from L4D because it would then bring me into another mind block.**

 **I also made the "Project ANBU" too ambitious. That being said, it is rewritten in this chapter.**

 **AND WHY THE FUCK DO MY REVIEWS GO HIGHER WHEN I SAY SOMETHING ABOUT CHANGING SHIT?! WHY?! WHY CAN'T THEY FUCKING GO HIGHER WHEN EVERYTHING IS AT LEAST FINE?! BULLSHIT!**

 **I need a breather so here's the revised version of chapter… 4, I believe.**

 **DO NOT FUCKING WORRY! Why? Because I'll keep some things that I grew attached to… I just can't believe I drove my mind into a writer's block!**

 **===(TWD)===**

 _"Who is the target now?"_

 _"Now? He's called Ryu."_

 _"Dragon?"_

 _"Yeah, he's Subject-129."_

 _"Subject-129 huh? I guess we have to thank the boss for not making us face the Zero Division."_

 _"Zero Division?"_

 _"Any Subject with a zero in their identification tag."_

 _"What's with that division anyway?"_

 _"They were the only surviving members of the ANBU Project."_

 _"Seriously?!"_

 _"Yeah, I'm serious. Sure, not all of them are from that Project, but that doesn't change the fact that they fight like devils, that Zero Division."_

 _"Wait, explain everything you know, slowly please."_

 _With a sigh, the person asked explains. "Project ANBU, ANBU Project, The ANBU Program, whatever you want to call it. It was focused on enhancing humans into something of legend. It was done in secrecy for sure, but all were volunteers. Know that game Halo they released a few years back? My gut tells me that the developer was either from ANBU Project, or he heard some of the survivors talk about it and used it. Well, 60% chance of that actually happening, but my gut is usually right."_

 _"Because you also explore other possibilities."_

 _"Anyway, here comes the dark part. SPARTAN II project in Halo was actually an almost exact replica of ANBU Project. The only difference being that those in the ANBU Project were volunteers."_

 _"How is that dark?"_

 _"Because of the screening. Those who joined were just twelve at the youngest, and sixteen at oldest. Not only that but they underwent testing similar to Halo Lore. The testing difference? Injections of all diseases known to man. The survivors now? Immune to all of it. STD? Immune. Cancer? Immune."_

 _"Then… that means there are cures?"_

 _"No, at the price of immunity, they are only able to keep it for themselves. If studied, their blood and DNA will lose its immunity. That's why only few survived after_ that _war."_

 _"The war? Wait… you mean the-"_

 _"Don't interrupt."_

 _"S-Sorry."_

 _"Those that survive were however cloned, but their clones were imperfect. Until one of the doctors found a way. DNA mixing. Of course, they only combined the DNA of those of the same gender wanting to play it safe, but combining two of the strongest? Bad Idea."_

 _A man smirks as he listens on._

 _"The thing went crazy and gained unimaginable power, it took the two to stop it for containment, but 44 others died as it escaped since they tried to stop it. They were a number remembered for their braveness though. Similar to the Fallen 44 of the SAF."_

 _"But what was ANBU Project for?"_

 _"What was it for?" The person sighs as he looks down at a dog tag given to him long ago. "ANBU Project. Applicants: 417. Survivors: 189. Purpose: Weapons of Mass Destruction, and WMD deterrent via Spec-Ops infiltrations and other highly classified information and operations."_

 _"Wait, two of the strongest?"_

 _"Angelo Grey; AKA: Kage, and Naruto Uzumaki; AKA: Kurama. Of course, there were others but they were the only two among the strongest who got cloned. At least one from each country had survived and became the best except for China, North Korea, Iraq, and Italy._

 _China and NK were being pressured due their communist government. Iraq was under Terrorist rule at that time, and Italy was the Country that held their testing and what not. Actually, all communist countries didn't take part in the project except for Russia."_

 **(|||)**

Naruto sighs as his mask turns to that of a black samurai mask which covers only the lower half of one's face. "I haven't used that name in a long time." He grabs a handle near the door and quietly takes in the scenery of death. "The official story had us drafted or taken into the ANBU Program."

He wears the usual ANBU armor but it was modified for modern day usage along with an orange scarf around his neck.

"But we were really just teenagers looking for a place in life." The blonde says as the helicopter hovers over the roof which shocks Rei and Takashi.

The zombies on the roof are drawn to the sound of the much louder noise making machine. As they start to gather beneath it, the two remaining living students on the roof watch in horror as a man falls from the helicopter with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were closed and just as the female student was about to shout for him to watch out…

In what seemed to be a single second, all the undead on the roof fell to the ground, now fully dead. How? If one looks closely just like the two students are doing, they would notice a shuriken lodged inside each of the skulls, and a small blade being held by the blonde. As the blonde walks towards them, one of the men decide to grapple down onto the roof and is then followed closely by two others, with the last tossing a SCAR to Naruto who catches it with no problem.

"Are there more survivors?" Naruto asks as he checks both the girl and boy for bites, though he admits without shame that if he could, he'd probably romance the girl.

"N-No… no more." Rei says as she remembers her boyfriend turning into one of 'them' and Takashi killing him.

"Rei, I think that the might still be a few in the building." Takashi says as he walks up next to her.

"You think?" Naruto asks with a sarcastic tone. "Listen here, both of you." His tone turns serious making his men smirk and the two 'children' listen to him. "This shit isn't a game. It's as real as it gets. Now, if you think there are still some survivors, give me a percentage of the estimated chance of finding any."

"U-uh…"

Naruto sends them a glare that almost promises death.

"H-Hai! Seventy! Seventy percent chance of finding at least one!"

"Seventy huh?" Naruto mumbles and then he turns to his men. "Alright, but let me tell you. It is actually a hundred percent chance of finding them. The problem is that they may have already been bitten."

"Taicho, I received a message from Victor 251. He said that he's being recalled into his country because they need him there."

"It was to be expected. Tell him I'll be fine on my own for now, but at least keep in touch this time."

"Hai."

"Now then…" With a pause, Naruto looks at the two and speaks. "Stick close to me and my men. I'm not letting anyone die if I can help it."

It was a good thing neither of the two students questioned his abilities because the air around him just screamed DEMON, which was surprisingly the highest rank any person from the ANBU Program could attain.

"Taicho, we have a problem." One of the men says making all eyes turn to him. He points towards a tower that exploded a few hours before.

The sight isn't pretty at all with zombies grabbing and biting the remaining survivors while one survivor shoots his own brains out.

Without warning, the blonde spins and throws something to the door to the roof only for it to be imbedded into a skull. "Get your shit together. Blade work is all that's need unless you want to attract more of those shits." He says as his men follow him with Rei and Takashi doing so hesitantly.

Each of the soldiers ready a blade of their own with one using a very exotic blade known as the Karambit. Although that blade piqued Naruto's interest, he didn't voice his thoughts. After all, it was only used in either FMA or Silat.

Naruto personally kept his Kunai with him. He did have a backup weapon, a few of them actually, but he just feels more natural with the kunai… at the moment. When it comes to him and weapons, it always depends on the situation.

As they close in on the door, Naruto throws the Kunai because of another Zombie skull popping out from the doorway. It was connected to some ninja wire which in turn allowed Naruto to pull it back to him.

The six make their way to the hall leading to the faculty room. "So, what's in it?"

"Well, there might be some who tried to call for the help by looking for the teachers." Rei replies and Naruto just nods.

"Alright, Rei and Takashi, yes?" After he receives a nod, Naruto turns to his men. "Good, three of you sweep the building. I suggest sticking together, and be careful of those fakers Angelo just told us about. Seems like these things do have some intelligence. Rei, Takashi, with me."

The six then split into two, the three men go and start their objective. The three teens go towards the faculty. The teens hear some sort of squabble and they rush to see what's going on, and they are surprised to see Saya finally lose it.

"Well now… that was interesting." Naruto manages to say as he walks up to the Takagi. "So, the heir to the Takagi is actually just still a girl, huh?"

Saya's eyes widen at that. Not because of the statement. No, because of the voice. "Y-You're… you're…"

Naruto smiles. "Good to see you're still the same, Saya-chan."

It was at that moment Saeko and the bombshell nurse arrive. "Hey, what did I-"

"Good to see you too, Miss Busujima."

Saeko's eyes widen as she hears the blonde. Her head immediately snaps to his location and in a mere two seconds, she has her bokuto, proper Japanese term for 'bokken', crashing down on the blonde.

"Teme!"

Naruto just smiles and catches the wooden sword. "Hey now, we haven't seen each other in years and this is how you treat me?" Mockingly he says, "I'm hurt."

"Urusai!"

The ANBU member then turns serious making Saeko freeze with her next strike, just millimeters from his right cheek. "As much as I would love the reunion, I believe we have an apocalypse to survive." His chilling blue eyes go over to the faculty. He promptly kicks the door open and breaks it in the process.

"W-What the hell?!" Takashi shouts out. "You just destroyed the door! They can get in now!"

"And they will because of your loud voice." Naruto says with a stone heart. "Besides, we aren't staying in here. Just get what you need then we leave."

"What?! No rest?"

Naruto sighs. Annoying ass kid. "Listen here and listen well, Takashi." With a pause, he looks at the brown hair boy with a face that says 'I pity people who have to deal with you' and then he speaks. "Grow up."

With that being said and done, Naruto enters and looks around before going over to a desk with a still workable laptop which was the only one left. He looks around before noticing a laptop on the ground, smashed leaving only broken glass and circuits.

"Well, I guess the teachers wouldn't have made it either way." Naruto mumbles as he notices the body of a teacher lie under a desk with a pen in its eye.

 _"We have received reports of mass genocide created by the Japanese government. However, unconfirmed reports say that governments worldwide are doing the same. This is said to be the cause of mass hysteria. And… this just in; it appears that the orders given to the military is now a shoot-to-kill order for those suffering from the mass hysteria."_

"No way! This is just a case of mass hysteria?!" Rei says in disbelief.

"Idiots, all of them." Naruto says and not a second later, the three men sent to clear the building return, one limping between the two. "What happened?"

"Bitten… a faker did it. It somehow got inside one of the lockers and it got me."

Naruto nods to the two other men and they let the victim lie on the floor.

"How long do I have?"

The blonde sighs as he inspects the wound. "Judging by how fast you're burning up? One minute at the least." He says as he feels the heat even as his hand just hovers above the leg where the wound can be found.

"Then do it."

Naruto's eyes turn to slits but remain their natural color. "Hai…" He says as he places his hand on the man's face and then… "Kinjutsu…" Naruto says and doesn't say anymore as his hand leaves the man's face. "Burn him." Naruto says and the two nod.

"What the hell?! You can't just do that! He's your friend!"

"Yes, he is." Naruto says silencing the speaker, Takashi. "And I told you to grow up."

Rei then speaks after seeing Takashi is only going to either annoy the blonde or make him angry. "Why would you burn him?"

"The only way to ensure our secrets stay secret is by burning all the evidence." Naruto says as he watches his men take some gasoline canisters found in the faculty which was used for some devices the teachers had. He takes out a match and lights it before dropping it on the body which then bursts into flames.

"Sir, should we radio in for some support?"

"I don't see a reason not to. But be careful. Tensions between China and her neighboring countries are still high so they could use this chance. Then again, that's why _we_ are here, to ensure that no one starts WW3… that was our role in the first place."

"Is that the reason why-"

"Yes. That's the reason why we volunteered in the first place. World War three is _not_ something we want… especially for the children…" Naruto says the last part as he remembers his time in the experiments. With a sigh, Naruto turns to the door and heads out. "We're leaving. Now."

 **(TBC)**

 **So how was it? Shorter in length, sure, but I'd be driving my mind to a writer's block again if I made it longer so tell me, how was it?**


	6. To the coaster and more

**So here it is, revised chapter five! Well, sort of. I changed some stuff in the last chap so this chapter is practically a very different chapter five. Probably gonna be short again since I don't wanna end up in a writer's block… again.**

 **First off though…**

 **I cannot believe this… this is…**

 **This is…**

 **I… I don't know what to say about this…**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **We broke the 100 favorites and follows! 100! 1-0-0! ONE! FUCKING! HUNDRED!**

 **PRAISE THE LORD! I thought this would have been bad because of the minimal reviews, but the favorites and follows say otherwise! THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

 **Seriously speaking, authors love it when you review so please do.**

 **Cheers!**

 **===(TWD)===**

"We're leaving. Now." Naruto says.

"And where the hell would we go?!" Saya asks almost… no wait, exactly in character with her crossing her arms under her breasts.

"We have three places we can go to." One of the men says as he removes his helmet showing the left side of his face to Naruto.

"Angelo?"

"Not quite." The man says before turning his face to show Naruto a face he once thought to be gone. "It's good to see you again, Naruto."

Naruto chuckles at that. "So you were actually with us… no wonder you know about our little project."

"I aim to please." He says with a devious smirk playing his lips underneath his scarf. "Now, we can go to the police station, but I doubt we will gain much aside from possible resupplies which we don't really need at the moment and will just add weight. Second is a place anyone can suggest. Third is the… well, you'll see."

"So, how do you suggest we go to the first place, Obito?"

 **PAUSE!**

 **Okay, before you start hating, let's face it. Younger Obito looks a lot like young Naruto but with black hair and the lack of whiskers so yeah, and if you say he isn't alike then I have a backup.**

 **PLAY!**

"Hey wait… what happened to your face?" Shizuka Marikawa asks, being a nurse can do that… or she's just… her…

"Ah, this?" Obito muses to himself as he remembers why he had a deformed right face and body. "Truth? I had some dangerous surgery on my entire right side."

 _"At least that's true to some degree."_

"Heh? What happened?"

"Long story short? It was an attempt to save my life along with others. Unfortunately, 44 people died that day."

"He was one of the few survivors of that incident." Naruto says calmly though his mind says otherwise. _"Or rather, he was the one who killed those people."_

"That aside, we should get moving shouldn't we, Taicho?"

"We should indeed. Now… how do you suggest we get moving? It's a long way to the station." Naruto says as he loads up his guns. It was at that point their attention was drawn to the roof as the sound of a helicopter hovering above is heard. Then the sound of a heavy thud and then the sound of it hovering fades. "Well, guess you guys can wait a little. Takashi! You're coming with me. And you! Glasses boy! What's your name?"

"Kouta Hirano, sir." The boy says with a salute, the only reason why he was called in the first place was because he's been silent ever since they met.

"You're also coming with me. Let's move! The rest of you stay! Obito, protect them."

"Hai." Obito says as he cocks his gun and positions himself in the hallway with the other man behind him so that they get to watch both accesses.

Naruto and the two boys head to the roof with Naruto using his kunai on those zombies that come onto his path. Within five minutes, they make it and the two school boys' eyes widen as they see a crate while Naruto's eyes sparkle with joy. They make their way over to it and Naruto smiles as he grabs a note that was attached to the crate. It was a simple one saying how Angelo wanted to drop off some supplies before he left.

When Naruto opened it, his eyes gleamed with joy. He saw four chained kunai similarly designed to Scorpion's own from Mortal Kombat. Angelo always did making functional replicas. He takes all four and then wraps two around his arms, one on each. The remaining two he places on the ground for later.

Kouta's eyes too gleam with joy as he sees an M1 Garand within his reach. He notices though that there are four of them which was probably for Naruto and said person's team. "Woah!" He somewhat shouts catching Naruto's attention. "These are… SAS uniforms?" He asks no one in particular as he takes some folded fabric with a gasmask attached to it. He also notices some ski masks. "But… only three?"

"Yeah, the third was supposed to be for the other person in my team." Naruto says and takes it before wearing it leaving only the gasmask on the ground. "I guess it can't be helped." He says as he finishes and pops his neck. "Now… Takashi, you don't seem to have any training at all so a blunt weapon is going to be all you'll need." He says before tossing a retractable baton. "It's gonna be handy, that's custom made for the toughest conditions and can only be acquired by me and the organization I'm with. It's also well balanced." He says before motioning Kouta over.

"Arigatou." Takashi says as he flicks the weapon making it lengthen.

Naruto nods just as Kouta arrives by his side. "The SCAR is a beautiful weapon." He says as he takes out an M1. "But this is more controlled and lighter than the SCAR. After all, it doesn't have the full-auto function. And the way you held that nail gun? This will suite you fine. Also… it is custom made… try to place the silencer and kill as many as you can without stopping."

Kouta marvels at this before going to the edge of the roof and firing. For one minute he does so without stop, and then he slows before stopping. "Impossible!" He says in shock.

"Why? What's wrong?" Takashi asks as he goes over to the fat boy. The truth hurts. Naruto on the other hand smiles.

"I already killed thirty and I still didn't reload!" Kouta says in shock and then looks at Naruto, anxiously waiting for an answer. Was he just imagining things? Was he already dead but just fighting in his own purgatory.

"That, dear boy, is a _custom_ M1 Garand. As you can see, you didn't need to reload because we have found a way to give it an unlimited supply of ammunition. Nah, I'm just bullshiting you. It's just we manage to give it the real fire power of it's war predecessor even though it's a pellet. How is of no importance, but I will answer as soon as I deem you worthy of the knowledge."

 **(Note: I really did make it into an Unli-ammo one but when a review said that it was unrealistic, I thought back about it so thank you to "YuukiAsuna-chan" for that. Hope this works.)**

Cue Kouta's gun otaku mode. Takashi on the other hand stares at it with awe.

Naruto coughs quickly bringing everyone back to reality. "Anyway, this crate is actually pretty light so both of you can carry it without breaking a sweat. I will ensure that on our way back, neither of you will die."

So for ten minutes, the two boys and the blonde operative moved towards the faculty room. Upon arriving, everyone else was surprised at the crate the two boys were carrying without much of a sweat. Except for Obito and that other operative though.

"So, new toys?" Obito asks with a smirk.

"New toys." Naruto replies as he tosses one Garand to each of his men. "And new outfits." His men immediately get changed after hearing that, only removing their jacket and upper uniform which hid a black shirt underneath. They placed on their new jacket and smile with the second operative removing his mask to finally show his face.

"Man, and here I thought I might as well not reveal myself." He says as he pops his knuckles. "Good to see you again, Senpai."

Naruto smiles at that. "You too, Kiba."

"So, what's our next move after restocking?" Kiba asks as he takes a single-sling body bag.

"We get out A-S-A-P. I'm sure you guys already thought of a way to get out." Naruto says casually as he too takes another body bag similar to Kiba's and wears it.

"Well, we could use the school coaster."

Naruto goes into the faculty room and straight to the window. He sees the coasters parked there and by the looks of it, it would be more than enough for them. "Alright, let's get going." He says as he slings his Garand behind him. "Kouta, I want you to make a beeline to the coaster of your choice and once you get there, cover us. Obito, Kiba, both of you stay close to Kouta and sweep the coaster once you're on board."

"And you'll be the sweeper?" Obito asks with a smirk.

"Yup, I'll be the one to care for the strugglers." Naruto says with his own smirk. "Takashi, you stick in the middle with Saeko to make sure none of those things make it to the group. Rei, you'll be in a multirole function with you staff expertise. You're both in the middle and a sweeper." Naruto then turns his attention to Saya and Shizuka. "And both of you are practically useless when it comes to fighting so just run." Naruto flat out says.

Saya huffs before crossing her arms under her breasts. "You should know that these things react to sound so all we need is to be quiet."

Naruto shakes his head at that. "You're book smart, Saya. Book smarts only get you so far. It's true that you may be able to get to the coaster if you're silent, but the grounds probably have some glass shards laying around. Not only that but once we do make a beeline for the coaster, some will try to join in. And I promise you, it will be crowded."

Saya grows a tick mark for how right Naruto is. After all, a crowd only creates noise.

"Senpai, I think we better jet." Kiba says as he looks through the window at the side of the hallway right across the faculty room.

Naruto hurries over and nods after seeing what Kiba meant. "Alright, let's go. We've wasted enough time talking." Naruto says before heading to the stairs leading to the main entrance with the others following him.

Obito arrives last but makes his way to the front of the group where Naruto is. "It's pretty quiet here… think they're all downstairs?"

Naruto shakes his head. "No idea, but most likely yeah. Still, you grabbed all we needed right?"

"Yup."

"Good." Minutes later, without any luck of finding any other survivors, the group arrive at the stairs leading to one of the main entrances of the building. "Obito, Kiba, fire when ready."

The two mentioned nod before going single shot and quickly taking care the zombies in the area. Good thing their SCARs were rifles that were made to allow silencers when necessary since there are some SCAR rifles that don't allow such a feature. A silenced SCAR isn't also that common, so to say.

"Clear."

"Clear."

Naruto nods before heading to the door and then opens it fast enough to not make it creak but with enough control that it won't draw much attention. Naruto motions everyone in his group to hurry to the coasters. Kouta and Kiba make it first with Obito coming close to second as he had to fend off five who were blocking his way. He stays by the door for a moment before sweeping with Kiba.

Kouta continues to fire silenced shots to cover his friends.

The rest make it.

"Wait, where's Naruto?" Rei asks as she doesn't notice the blonde.

"Over there!" Kouta shouts as he continues to fire.

"Kouta! Close the door!" Naruto shouts as he tries to fend off more zombies blocking his path. "Do it dammit!"

"But what about-

Obito closes the door cutting off Kouta's question.

"W-We can't just-

"He'll be fine." Obito says as he opens the window next to the driver's seat and starts to cover the blonde.

Naruto's uniform us being pulled from all sides now as he is greatly outnumbered. "Dammit." He says as he punches a zombie's head off.

"How the hell did he even attract their attention?!" Takashi wonders out loud.

"A special frequency in his radio which is inaudible to humans." Kiba says before opening a window and giving some backup suppressing fire. "Well, he stopped it after he was surrounded but it didn't stop their moans." He finishes before firing a bullet that hits a zombie's head which was right behind Naruto's neck. **(Imagine that in slow motion)**

Then… **KABOOM!** The faculty room explodes making all eyes turn to it except for Naruto's, Obito's, and Kiba's knowing full well of what caused it.

Since the blonde is now free, he hurries over to the coaster which by then had its doors open and then closed after he entered. "Well… that was fun." He says while panting with a smile on his face. After calming down and ignoring the looks of shock from the students and the nurse, he removes his SAS jacket to stay in a more casual outfit which is now simply consisting of a black shirt, black cargo pants and tactical boots, and finally an orange sleeveless zip hoodie which he keeps unzipped.

"So, what now?" Obito asks as he gets on the wheel.

"Oh… my… we forgot the keys." Marikawa says as she looks at everyone else before they too realize their mistake.

 **"EEEEEHHHHH?!"**

"Calm down why don't ya." Naruto says as he goes over to Obito. "Think you can start this shit soon?"

"What's the hurry?" Obito asks as he takes out a device that starts to scan the keyhole.

"Because-

"WAIT!"

Naruto turns to see Shido and his followers rushing to the coaster. "Well fuck…"

 **(TBC)**

 **So there you have it! I was close to making it 14 pages again… not good if I want to avoid a writer's block so done!**

 **Please tell me how it went! Oh, and since** "Findarato" **reviewed telling me it was good and I should update soon, thank him because if it wasn't for that review, I might have taken longer than I would… like a few years… yeah. That being said, this chapter was mostly for that person** (Don't know their gender) **.**

 **So please, if you like this story and want me to update at least once a month since classes are starting again** (Fuck you summer for ending too soon!) **review please!**

 **My classes start by June 20 by the way so yeah… FUUUUUUCK!**

 **Cough… anyway see ya!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW! PLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEE!**

 _Fact: This document editor on fanfiction does not allow more than the single exclamation point even if I type more than one.  
_


	7. The World is Dying

**You guys want the truth? I've been bombarded by ideas because I'm starting to keep my chapters short. Hell yeah!**

 **Pity school starts by June 20 but meh…**

 **IMPORTANT 1: I changed the unli-ammo stuff in Chapter 5.**

 **To any Filipino out there! Happy Independence Day my brothers and sisters!**

 **Fact:** ** _Pinoy ako!_** _(I'm a Filipino!)_ _ **Which is the reason why I included the Philippines. Besides! I'm caught up in our new K-12 education system and am currently Grade 11.**_

 **Fact 2:** **This was written with the goal that I could post this on June 12, 2016 which is the Philippines' Independence Day.**

 **Fact 3: Specifically, I'm Cebuano.**

 **IMPORTANT 2: There's only a short scene here for what would happen to the Philippines. Other countries' situations will appear as the chapter progresses so don't worry your asses off but I can only do a few because I only know a few. Oh, and special thanks to**

 **===(TWD)===**

To say the world was ending would be a very big understatement. Unless of course you were one Angelo Grey who was royally pissed at being called back. Currently he was in a mobile headquarter somewhere above the Philippine islands. He was never good in speaking Filipino as that wasn't exactly his mother tongue, but he still understood enough to make out what those around him were saying. "Giatay, murag wala man tay Cebuano diri. **(Fucking hell, it's like there isn't a Cebuano here.)** "

 **(Note: I translated that sentence but understand that some words have more than one meaning or way of use. And DO NOT trust Google Translate! My Filipino is much better than theirs and that's saying something!)**

"Buang! **(Idiot/stupid/asshole …** **just pick whichever suites your taste.** **)** "

"Oi! Grey! Ipa hilum kuno na sila dira! **(Oi! Grey! Make them shut up over there!)** "

"Piste giatay… Hilum mo tanan! **(Fucking bullshit… ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!)** "

"S-Sorry commander!"

"Minaw, mag eninglish ko. **(Listen, I'll be speaking in English.)** I was pulled away from Japan just because of this bullshit case that you guys have which is a fucking excuse of field command being this and that. I will personally take charge for one fucking week before returning to Japan's front lines! I mean, we already have the man power to stop this zombie advance! Hell, even a simple World War 1 rifle can do the trick if given enough ammunition! Let's get to work! And I hope things on my end are a hell of a lot tougher than my friends in Japan or else I'm calling bullshit!"

That situation was actually a case where Military power was about to fall because of the lack of calm and calculating commanders. Angelo was just some backup the Philippines had since they had some other calm commanders, just like all other countries. However, only few have what it takes to remain calm in such harsh situations that Angelo was one of three other Filipino soldiers with a clear mind at the moment. He was stationed to take charge of Visayas while the others were to take charge of Luzon and Mindanao.

 **(|||)**

At those exact moments, we find Naruto sighing as he and a few other students are on a coaster and moving. He was pretty pissed that he chose to actually pickup those assholes like Shido. He should have known! He should have! But he didn't!

His eyes, though already closed as he is 'asleep', try to shut themselves more. No, he did know, but his human instincts kicked in. Human… that word he hated so much that could indeed cause much trouble for the world. How he hated that he was one of them! Still, it couldn't be helped. Besides, with experience comes lessons and now he knows. He knows what to look out for.

"Stop the-

It was at that moment Naruto woke up and in a blink, pulled Rei from ever stopping the coaster. "Calm down." He says before hearing something in the distance and then quickly pushes Rei onto the chair he was on and also somehow managing to snap the seat belt before heading over to Obito who was thankfully still on the wheel. "Brace for impact!" He shouts.

Everyone quickly does as Obito narrowly avoids a head on collision. Unfortunately, they still hit the bus heading their which sends Naruto through the window. "Kuso!" Obito shouts as Naruto is sent sailing through the air.

What happens next shocks everyone to their very core.

Naruto somehow manages to right himself in midair _and_ at the same puts on some gloves on his hands before his feet skid to a halt.

"W-What the hell?!" Takashi shouts clearly voicing everyone's thoughts.

Naruto almost staggers to stand and then… it happens.

Three zombies rush him from a nearby building while two more rush him from the street. With his landing, his hood was pushed over his head shadowing his upper face making it seem all too… intimidating.

The first zombie goes to bite him but he immediately smacks it away with an elbow and immediately follows up with a kick that goes for the zombie behind the first. The kick shatters the skull practically demolishing it in the process but somehow no blood lands on the blonde's body. He follows up with a sweep kick that had a very smooth transition almost like a dance. That kick demolished the leg of the third undead while doing the same to the second's lower half. Just like the sweep, his transition to standing was smooth. In fact, it was too smooth that when his hands formed the karate chop position, he spun only once with his first chop coming from a reverse swing from his left which beheaded the fourth zombie. Because he was spinning in a counter-clockwise direction, his right chop didn't cut but instead went through the fifth zombie's head and that for sure shattered its brains.

"So the rumors were true." Kiba says before sighing.

"Yeah, to think that they really augmented his body to that level when he was only nearing the age of fifteen." Obito says with an almost apologetic look on his face. "No wonder he has so much stamina."

All the while Naruto's eyes changed to an unnatural shade of orange before returning to their natural cerulean. "First fakers and now rushers? Something tells me that the next one will be the last… I hope I'm not right and that those two are the only biggest threats." He sighs knowing he'll probably get some questions when he arrives on the coaster. "Not like I have to answer." He mumbles before heading back.

"Look, that wasn't normal at-

"Shh!" Rei scolds before pointing over to the blonde heading their way.

Naruto ignores them before unbuckling Rei from his seat. "Get going Obito. The Police Station should be good if my instincts are wrong."

"What do they say this time?" Obito says as he steps on the gas.

"That things just got a whole lot worse."

 **(||| Tokyo border; Checkpoint Alpha |||)**

The SDF have set up barricades around Tokyo where the most number of infected have been called in. This was one of them. It serves two purposes, a barricade as one can tell, and an infection detection center.

However, it failed both purposes. The reason was simple. It was quickly overrun by the undead. The survivors fled; some into building and some into other hordes. Few made it out of Tokyo. Fewer are even surviving within its buildings.

Over Tokyo are a flight of Chinooks, five in total. One would think they'd drop supplies or even start a rescue operation. Fewer would think that they would drop or land troops for a purge of sorts. All are possibilities, yet all are wrong. The chinooks role was simple in military standards.

Reinforce the front with troops, armor, and ammunition.

Their problem was that there was an unclear frontline so their mission is to first find it. The unfortunate truth? It was a suicide mission. A Hercules could reinforce the place by airdropping some ground units, but it would easily be a massacre.

 **(|||)**

Speaking of Hercules planes, a flight of four have already started to land on Narita airport with another flight on their way. The airport was turned into one of the main bases for the operations against the infected ad the SDF should be proud for holding it. Not only that but each SDF personnel is given an M60 machine gun along with a Tavor Rifle.

 **(|||)**

Naruto and the others arrive at the police station without much being said during their ride. Shido's excuse would be because he was scared shitless which is how it should have been if I were the director of HOTD.

"Senpai, what should we do?" Kiba asks as everyone is still in the coaster. All of them are still scared of his blonde senior.

Speaking of the senior, Naruto takes a look at the police station. It was empty for the lack of a better word. "This is the only police station in the area. There's another across the bridges." He mumbles before turning towards Obito. "What do you think? Can we make it to the one across the bridge?" A negative shake of the head is the only reply he gets. "Fucking shit, we still have around a hundred-or-so pellets in our Garands. Our SCARs are thankfully still fully stocked, but we're low on food."

"Not to disturb your personal musing but why not just radio in some supply drops?"

Naruto turns to Saya with a glare. "Because, miss-know-it-all, the helicopter would attract attention, not to mention it has some noise of whatever horsepower engine it has."

"At least 250 hp."

"Thank you Kiba." Naruto says with his eyes close but then snaps them open and continues to glare at Saya. **(Poor attempt at comic relief, I know)** "Seriously! For being good in book smarts, you're pretty dumb when it comes to life itself."

"Yeah! This guy was the other way around." Kiba says pointing a thumb towards his Senpai.

" _Was_ being the keyword." Naruto emphasizes before looking back at the station. "I guess I will have to go in there sooner or later." He says before sighing. "Alright! Obito and Kouta, guard the coaster. Kiba, I want you to contact _them_ as soon as we get in the station. Everyone else follows me."

Nobody questioned him which was good for some peace and quiet. So, we stick with our favorite blonde as he breaks open the police door via kicking it into a wall. "Alright, let's split up and get as much food as we can. Oh, and whatever you do, stay _away_ from the armory." He says before walking in a random direction. "Oh, and if you follow me? You're carrying a tire on your back on the way back to the coaster so don't."

 _"He's joking right?"_ Shido asks his mind but one of his followers show him. _"W-what the? He isn't joking?!"_ He thinks as Naruto grabs a tire and some rope which were on the ground because of an explosion from the next room. Maybe the garage. Safe to say that Naruto didn't make empty threats.

Of course, that person regretted his decision so he walked away but Naruto kept the tire still strapped to the person's back.

Said blonde on the other hand went into the garage. "Sometimes I wish this was fallout so that I could find some fucking power armor." He mumbles before heading over to a tool box and looking at its contents. "Well now… this is promising." He says with a creepy smile that could put the Yuki-obsessed anime character to shame.

 **(|||Russia|||)**

Russia was in a state of chaos. Everywhere lie bodies of Spetsnaz, civilians, and the dead. They weren't stupid, no. They didn't launch nukes at themselves or any other country. However, if one were to concentrate and look above them, they would notice something very odd in the sky. One of Russia's secret projects just hovering above them. Underneath would be the current Russian command centers with soldiers and civilians just waiting for all of it to end. Occasionally, men and women would be called out to fight the ever growing number of undead.

 **(|||Africa in general|||)**

It was here where things got from worse, to worse than worse. It was an almost living hell. Due to the lack of first world technology and weaponry, African people can logically survive. Logically. The harsh conditions prevent such logical reasoning from being fully accomplished, though their people have the advantage of being able to craft weaponry from almost anything as tribes never lost traditions, but few did choose to evolve theirs.

 **(|||United States|||)**

Hell. At this time, people who are armed have already begun to change in behavior. Those stubborn enough to ignore the truth die. Unlike anime that shows challenge or story building through the main character via psychological means, the truth is that it's anime. Were it a real life scenario, that main character would be dead. If he did manage to survive, then that only means he or she is probably one very lucky fucking asshole who probably by the end will still stay in his 'righteous' path.

In this world, righteous paths are what get you killed. Common sense and knowing the difference between what and whatnot, along with being able to tell when to change? Those are what keep people alive.

Hesitate? You die. Rush? You die. Balance your actions and decision making? You live. Have high IQ? Ask yourself if you can survive in this world? If it's a no, you gave up. If it's a yes, don't just say 'yes', do something to help you survive.

 **(|||)**

It had only been twenty minutes since Naruto and the others went into the building. Obito and Kouta were chatting while making sure no zombie would get too close.

Kiba on the other hand was talking on the radio.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY YOU CAN'T?!"

Like a mad man.

 **"Calm the fuck down. Anyway, all our resources are-**

 **"Command, this is Knight. I'm alright with taking in a few kids."**

 **"No, if Angelo were here, he'd only allow a supply drop or some quick reinforcements."**

 **"You do have a point."**

 **"Wait, why not send them some backup?"**

Kiba was only listening to the conversation the two on the other end were having while he had his feet propped up and toothpick in his mouth.

 **"That could work. Still, we should wait until night before sending in any backup."**

 **(|||)**

It's been forty minutes since the others left the coaster. The three who remained were getting a little impatient since they could still hear people arguing and rummaging for food. Thankfully nothing bad happened yet.

Kiba and Obito are actually bored out of their minds while Kouta ogles their weapons. "Hey Kiba, can I know what types of grenades you're carrying?"

"All." Kiba says as he pulls out some snicker bars. "Want some?"

"Woah! You had these?"

It was at that moment an explosion occurred from the station.

"What the hell was-

"OBITO! GET ON IT NOW!" Naruto shouts as he rushes into the coaster with the toolbox in hand and a duffle bag slung on his back.

"What happened?!" Obito asks as he starts the engine and honks the horn signaling everyone else to return.

"Some idiot thought it was a good idea to go to the armory even when I told them not to!" Naruto shouts as he is royally pissed.

"Idiots!" Kiba shouts in frustration before hearing the moans in the distance. "Fuck!" He takes out his frustration on the oncoming and growing horde of zombies as he shoots them in burst-fire mode with his scar.

"Kiba! Single shots only!" Naruto scolds before noticing the horde. "Shit!" He turns to Obito. "I'll decoy. Make sure you get them out as soon as they get on!" Naruto commands before taking his ammo belt and weapons with him. He goes towards Kiba and takes the man's ammo belt as well. "Kiba! I'm taking this!" He then gets out the coaster and turns to fire at the horde.

Luckily Kiba still had some ammo in his vest which would be more than enough if Naruto's outside and dealing with those things.

Finally, the first few people arrive. Rei was the last to step on the coaster as Naruto switches into burst-fire mode and does a steady advance towards the horde. "Obito! If they're all there then get going!"

"That's not happening Taicho! We aren't leaving you!" Obito shouts from the coaster's driver window which is the side facing the horde. It was also the side Naruto was now on.

"These guys will flood the streets! Get to the other side of the bridge now!" Naruto shouts as he reloads a clip on the SCAR.

"You better come back alive!" Obito shouts before turning on his tracking beacon and starts to drive off.

"I make no promises!" Naruto shouts back as his steady advance turns into him holding his ground. He smirks and then slings his SCAR across his back. "God I'm so happy I was the model for Scorpion in that Mortal Kombat game." He says before whipping out one of his chains that has a blade attached on the end. Once it returns to his possession, the heads of all zombies in the first row fall to the ground. "Too bad I'm much better in real life!" He shouts as he charges them head-on.

As he charges them, he throws one of his chain darts which impales another unfortunate head. He pulls it back with the head being ripped off without losing speed before jumping at the right moment to kick the head back into the horde while unleashing another chain that cuts one zombie in half.

He switches to using twin pistols killing around thirty in the process. He throws in some frag grenades killing more of the horde. However, knowing that the explosion would cause more to flock to his position, he takes five incendiaries and tosses them over to the horde that then burst into flames. He smirks before leaving the stumbling human torches. He made sure to leave a small present behind.

As Naruto follows the trail of the coaster, he is greeted by more of the undead. He sighs as he uses his SCAR in which case is still silenced. "This will be a long 'walk'. Note the sarcasm in my voice." Naruto says to himself before walking and shooting anything that comes too close for comfort. "Now I'm running low on ammo… I should get a resupply soon but I guess I'll have to wait."

 **(TBC)**

 **Next chapter! We will have more Naruto verse characters introduced and some special ones as well!** (Still form the Naruto Verse but… special)


	8. It was just beginning

**So yeah… school… fuck…**

 **Let's just get on with this!**

 **===(TWD)===**

 _"What the hell do you mean by Naruto isn't completely human?!"_

 _"It's exactly as I said. Naruto joined the experiments and completed them. Do you even know what went down there?! All of them were experimented on with different DNA! The deadliest of them are the members of ANBU Team 6! Angelo gained the ability to not only see in the dark like each of the members can, but his lung capacity and intelligence is off the charts! No human should have perfect photographic memory and the ability to recreate such a memory! Omega gained the ability to fucking communicate with all animals! Roland gained the ability to fucking see far distances! Enough to put the best telescope to shame! And Naruto's the luckiest and has the most stamina out of all of them! Angelo being only second to him! And that dude is more feared for being the one to carry out the missions! Naruto is their trump card! You control him! Yet you-"_

 **(Present time)**

Naruto was pissed. He left the group hoping they would stay clear of any more messes. Unfortunately that was just not going to happen. Or rather, it didn't happen. He rejoined the group a few weeks after their separation only to find a new member called Alice. That was when he questioned where Obito and Kiba were.

 **(That day)**

"Where's Obito and Kiba?" Naruto asks the group.

"Kiba didn't make it." Obito says as he walks down the stairs of Rika's room. However, something about him was different.

Naruto's eyes narrow dangerously. "What happened to your arm?"

Obito's arm was bandaged and the man's face was pale in comparison to the last time they met. "I tried to save to save Kiba… I couldn't make it…"

"How?" Naruto asks in a dangerously low tone.

Obito looks away before turning to face the blonde. He then explains how it all happened. How it started with Takashi finding Alice trapped, how Kouta Hirano fired loud rounds from a sniper rifle they found which alerted everyone and all the undead, how Obito and Kiba had saved Takashi and Alice at the price of Kiba's life and Obito's infection.

 **(Present)**

Obito died a day after; a day wherein the group chose to finally go to the Takagi manor. He died by being the man to blow up the Humvee with himself in it. It was enough to call in an army of undead for sure, but it was also enough to save the group.

Which is why now, Naruto is detached. After arriving in the Takagi manor, Naruto was shown to his room. He never left it since.

 **"Naruto, come in."** A very familiar voice says. **"Naruto, I heard what happened. I'm sorry for their loss but I'm afraid we have bigger problems."**

With a deep sigh, Naruto replies. "And they would be what, Angelo?"

 **"The councils of every nation, mine included, have all agreed on a nuclear solution. You have two days to get your group to shelter."**

Naruto's eyes widen in horror. Never had he heard of such absurdity! The undead will **_not_** die due to nuclear fallout! "Is there another way?"

Angelo remains silent for a while. **"The other way won't be pretty."**

"How?"

 **"Access a computer and I'll send you the details."** Angelo says before cutting the connection.

Naruto curses before changing his outfit to an orange shirt, black cargo pants, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. He then goes to the man who at this point, has all the resources he needs. He barges in on a meeting with Saya and her father before abruptly saying he needs a computer and fast.

The Takagi patriarch just nods before he leads Naruto to one. At first he was mad at the interruption, but it changed to curiosity once he noticed the blonde's face fill with anxiety. "What do you need it for anyway?"

"No time. Where is it?" Naruto demands and when he saw it across the room, he dove straight into his work. He typed on the keyboard so fast that the best hacker in the world would have trouble tracing every step. "Angelo, I'm in. Putting you on speaker."

 **"Alright, good. I hope you remember those days in the institutes."**

"I do."

 **"All the better. You need to go to one of them there in japan. Are you close to one?"**

"If you mean by a day's run then yeah, I'm close."

 **"Alright, tracing you GPS signal. Black Hawk teams should be arriving in an hour."**

"Alright, but I'm curious. I thought you country doesn't have nuclear weapons?"

 **"During the Marcos regime, we acquired a nuclear plant. People didn't want it to push through though so the project was scrapped. The plant is still existing which means nuclear power is still possible."**

"Oh…"

 **"That aside, we won't able to stop this fallout. I'll already be there waiting. You'll know why it won't be pretty once we arrive."**

"Alright, I'll get ready. I'm also bringing a few friends." Naruto says before he cuts the connection. "Saya… call a meeting with the group." He says before leaving.

An hour passes and Naruto stands in a clearing of the Takagi manor. Slowly but surely, he hears the sound of helicopters getting closer.

Then Rei walks up behind him. "You know… I remember you…"

"What do you mean?"

Rei give a small smile as she looks to the ground. "You're the kid who ran from a group of Yakuza members when you were still four." The girl didn't notice but Naruto's brow rose. "It happened in broad daylight so I was sure I remembered it. When my mom and dad pulled me out of the way as you passed by to lead the thugs to the cops…"

"That was a long time ago…"

Rei shakes her head. "It really depends on how you see it."

"Are you sure none of you are coming?"

Rei nods.

Naruto sighs as the first black hawk comes into view. "Alright, but take care." He says just as the black hawk lands. He hurries over with his head down and gets on. "No one else is coming… at least not from my group."

 **(Carrier)**

The siren rings out as all fights have been suspended. All except for one Raptor on the carrier's deck.

 **"Take down those American warships now! Don't you dare let it fire a fucking EMP missile!"**

"Roger." The pilot says before going full throttle and launching from the carrier's deck. He goes into supersonic speeds and reaches the two warships in less than ten minutes "Engaging." He says before firing a volley of missiles at the first ship sinking it. He fires a second volley too late however as an EMP missile launches from the second ship. "Fuck." He mutters as he turns away quickly to return to the ship. "EMP missile has been launched. Warn the others!"

 **"Roger."**

 **(With Naruto minutes later)**

After receiving the warning, the blond turns to the pilot. "Can we make it?"

The pilot shakes his head. "ETA of EMP detonation is ten minutes. Our systems will shut down for a little while before it is operational again."

"Then land after eight minutes. We need to get there and fast."

 **(|||)**

"It's good to see you here, Naruto." Angelo says as Naruto enters a dark lit room.

"The EMP slowed us down."

Angelo nods before injecting Naruto with something to paralyze the blonde. It was shocking. "Sorry, Naruto. You're the only hope."

Everything then turned dark.

 **(|||)**

 ** _Fires burn throughout the world. Smoke rises from destroyed buildings, sirens ring, and gunshots can be heard. The world has been plunged into chaos. America, Russia, and China were the first to fall. However, things didn't happen overnight, but rather very slowly over the course of one month._**

 ** _Or so History shall say to the children of the future._**

 ** _But this isn't the end, no, with Naruto as the last hope, this was just the beginning._**


End file.
